robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:WJ Dijkstra
Team Mad Science Is it right to have Project Two and Gravity as part of the same team? I'm not sure if that's correct. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Dutch team-hopping makes it incredibly confusing, we must make it a point of explaining it somewhere on the wiki. The short answer is no. The long answer is: :WJ was captain of P1, along with Mario, Greg, and Babs who contributed greatly to the robot despite not being on TV. They comprised Team Madmen, or Team Madscience depending on who you ask. WJ kept the name Team Madscience when he went off to build Gravity, whilst Mario and Babs were joined by Zoltan Carno to make Project 2. They renamed themselves Team Warlocks, as neither of their previous names was very fitting. All in all, it comes out to be quite messy, I'm thinking we're going to need to roll out a lot of People pages for cases like these. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I've gone ahead and added explanations to all the revelant pages so hopefully people will understand it now. Actually, I need to add a few more things that I just found out from reading this discussion again. Now that this is a redirected page, should we move this discussion to the talk page for WJ's article or is it fine here? Christophee (talk) 14:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Teammates Are we including all of his various teammates in the infobox? Christophee (talk) 14:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but not in the infobox. Somewhere else on the page. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 21:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Current model What model of Gravity does WJ Dijkstra use now? Madlooney6 (talk) WJ doesnt use any model of Gravity now, I believe WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :This page doesn't seem to be very up-to-date. We know that Gravity 5 has been sold to Team Tie-Rip, but I'm not sure what happened to Gravity 4. Christophee (talk) 11:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I know their is a Gravity 5.2, which is owned by a dutch team, but it does not include WJ Dijkstra, I believe. Dunno about Gravity 4. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Currently there is no Model of Gravity being owned by WJ. The Gravity models 2 and 3 were very alike, the model 4 was basically a frame with a ram, engines and wood for armor attached. version 4.5 was a tryout of a different design with different motors, wheels and speedcontrollers. Version 5 was the most sophistated version, made fully out of hardox. a video of it can be found here: https://vimeo.com/13279277 WJ Dijkstra William or Willem? According to this page, WJ's first name is William, but the factsheet in Dutch Series 1 says Willem. Which one is accurate? Christophee (talk) 19:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is Willem a Dutch variation of William? '' STORM II '' 21:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it is. It seems more likely that his name would be Willem, but I don't know what the source was for calling him William on this page, so I can't check how reliable it is. Christophee (talk) 23:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd go with Willem. Presumably it is the Dutch form of William, and, as he competed/competes in the UK, it follows for people to call him William. Matt Talk to me 06:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you listen carefully to his intro in this video, you can hear him give his full name. It's very clearly Willem, which clears that up, but he also gives his middle name (or maybe even double-barrelled first name) which sounds to me like Jacob. I can't hear it clearly enough to be sure though. Christophee (talk) 15:12, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::I found WJ's Facebook profile, which confirms his full name. I'm now going to add it to the page. Christophee (talk) 18:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hi guys, you are indeed correct, my full name is Willem Jacob Dijkstra, for english-speaking media I usually go with the english version, William. My online name is almost always just WJ :) WJDijkstra (talk) 11:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Gravity 4 Found a video of Gravity 4/4.5. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : the above is actually the "normal" series 7 version 3 :) Gravity 4 actually looked like this: http://members.chello.nl/~wj.dijkstra/robotics/g413.jpg You can find my (very old) robot site here: http://members.chello.nl/~wj.dijkstra/index.html WJDijkstra (talk) 11:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for all the help WJ! Do you happen to remember what that robot behind Gravity 4 was? It looks kinda like an updated Trazmaniac to me, maybe it could also be Deep Impact. Or in general, do you remember any Dutch robots that attempted to enter Series 7 but didn't qualify? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Left of miss newark kitcar = scrap2saur, next to scrap2saur (on the same desk) is I think Behemoth, behind Gravity 4 is TAN (Touch as Nails). --WJDijkstra (talk) 13:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I noticed you also changed "Project One" to "Projec2 One". Is this the spelling we should be using across the wiki? Is "Project Two: Hex'em" also wrong? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::: no, it's just me being a noob at wikia and accidently editing wrong stuff i guess !!! I changed it back :) I'll try to correct some more errors in the next few days 19:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Series 7 Robot By any chance, do you know the name of this robot? I was just wondering because us wiki users have been searching for a while, trying to find out its name, but we have had no luck. I thought that you might remember, seeing as you fought them at the Series 7 qualifiers, as shown in this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAeNmdjbsBI). I knew it was a bit of a long shot, but it was worth a try. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, I only know the robot from indeed the qualifier. No more than the name on the box! Poor guys though, their square robot turned into a hex :) That youtube video was shot by one of my allies in the control booth! WJDijkstra (talk) 11:15, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a shame :/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:24, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::With filming starting in February, I'm guessing it's too short notice for you to build another Gravity in time for the new series of Robot Wars, but do you think you'll have a crack at building another robot anyway, WJ? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Filming does actually not start in February, it does in March :) I won't be building another robot anytime soon (money and other priorities), but the current owner of Gravity invited me and Alexander to compete with Gravity in this next series!!! So I will once again be driving a Gravity incarnation, woohoo!!!WJDijkstra (talk) 16:09, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Oh that's excellent news! It would've been so strange to see Gravity compete without you! I'll update this page and the Gravity article to reflect the news :) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:11, January 13, 2016 (UTC)